


What Happens at the Comic Con...

by HelloTroggy



Category: British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones (TV), Kit Harington - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: Build up, Celebrity Sex, Cigarettes, Comic Con, F/M, Hotel Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Season 3 Spoilers, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloTroggy/pseuds/HelloTroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it stay at the Con? After years of having a celebrity crush, the Reader seizes the opportunity to meet the man she's been in lust with.</p><p>This fic is concluded and will not be elaborated upon. If you enjoyed this, please check out my newest series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I felt a flush come over my face as I read the scene in which Jon Snow and Ygritte made love for the first time. After finishing the first season of Game of Thrones, I threw myself into the Song of Ice and Fire Series; I devoured book after book, eager for more information and to follow the paths of each character. This particular scene, however, I had a particular interest in. Not one to have a celebrity crush, I could not help myself as I fell head over heels for Kit Harington, the actor who portrayed my favorite character. His dark eyes held mine. His laugh and smile made me giddy. And his lips… Thinking about him made me tremble from my core.

Comic Con was around the corner and I discovered that Mr. Harington would be present as a panelist to take fan questions and sign autographs. I almost threw my wallet out the window in my fervor to pre-register for a weekend pass. It may have exceeded the boundaries of my entertainment budget but caution be damned. I would eat ramen for a year if it meant I got the opportunity to meet him and interact with the GoT/ASoIaF fan community. After booking a hotel room within the con room black, I created a countdown in anticipation of that weekend. The Sunday before the Con, a new episode of Game of Thrones premiered. I watched in awe as I realized this would be THAT episode.

Out of necessity, Jon had become a member of Mance Rayder’s Wildling Army and prepared to cross The Wall. Ygritte, the wildling woman who had started as Jon’s prisoner, had become his closest ally in the army and helped him to remain on stable ground with the freefolk whose ways were so different from his own. After a particular exchange in which Jon’s loyalty to Mance’s cause was called into question, Ygritte defended him to her compatriot whose doubts, if proven true, would be the end of Jon. Ygritte knew Jon had not fully aligned himself with the King Beyond the Wall; she also knew that there was one way to assure he could not go back a full man of the Night’s Watch. She stole his sword, Longclaw, and dashed into a nearby cave which was home to a hot spring. Cursing, Jon followed her into the warmth of the grotto. Longclaw lay on the floor as the red headed woman began to remove the heavy layers of furs and skins, baring herself to the cold and to him. “You swore some vows, I want you to break them. I want you to see me… All of me.” Ygritte rasped, removing her small clothes and baring her full body to Jon. A pained look flashed through his eyes as he attempted to deny her, saying weakly “We shouldn’t”. This seemed to be lost to the wind as the naked woman closed the space between them and responded huskily “We should”.

My heart was like a bass line in my ears as I watched this exchange. In my mind, Rose Leslie was replaced with myself. Her lips became my lips, kissing and pleading. Her body became my own, enticing him into actions of dubious morality. My mouth went dry as my desire rose inside me. I pushed my hand into my panties to alleviate this passion. My folds were soaked and swollen, almost feverish with heat. I teased my clit and began to rub it, slowly at first until the ferocity of my ministrations elicited sharp, wanton moans from me. I felt the coil within my belly wind itself tighter and tighter as my orgasm came closer. My mind’s eye gave me visions of Kit’s hands gripping the soft skin of my sides, burrowing his face in the crook of my neck, and of my hands running through his thick, dark curls seeking purchase to remain on the ground. The coil snapped and my orgasm crashed through me like a river breaching the walls of a dam. My breaths came hard, my chest rising and falling dramatically. I could not possibly enjoy the remaining 50 minutes of the show after this experience.

Once the TV was turned off, I realized that I would need a clear mind if I was to meet Kit at the Con. The surest way to make a fool of myself would be to broadcast my desires by being beet red and panting if given the opportunity to talk to him. I walked out onto the balcony of my apartment, which overlooked the business loop through the city. I opened my pack of cigarettes to realize I only had six left. ‘Well, better make them stretch’ Sighing, I popped one in and lit it, inhaling the smoke and feeling its effects move into my body. I exhaled and watched the smoke curl out of my mouth and dissipate into the air around me. The pulse of the lights, horns, and motion of traffic droned as my nerves stilled. I only needed to make it to Thursday. Friday morning, I would be checked into my room and at the convention. Ready for anything and everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday. 4:45 PM. I stared at the clock on the bottom right of my screen, willing it to be 5 PM. Time had moved like molasses today and my nerves were raw from anticipation. Unable to handle the idle waiting as the clock wound down, I powered my work computer down and packed up as quietly as possible. I did not want to draw attention to the fact that I was ducking out early. Everyone was either despairing over how little work they had accomplished or zoned out, enjoying the last 15 minutes of a productive day that they could finish with idle internet browsing. Upon getting into my car, I felt like a kid who had made it to the safe spot. A wave of excitement rolled over me and I peeled out of the parking lot, tires squealing and radio turned up.

I had packed, unpacked, repacked, and unpacked my bags numerous times over the last four days. With a final once over, I was sure I had everything I needed to check in and be prepared for the con. I tossed my bags in the trunk of my car and check my pack of smokes, thus dawning on me that I only had three left. My check would clear Sunday and I could not get a new pack until then. As I had realized, I had pulled my budget taunt with this trip. I lit up a smoke and knew it would work out in the end. I slid into the driver’s seat of my car, dropped the window and began the two hour trip to the convention site with the music loud and a lit cigarette.

The lone member of the hotel’s staff present at the late hour greeted me pleasantly and handed me my key card, and a spare. I furrowed my brow at this. “You never know! It’s better to have it and not need it, right?” the manager said compassionately from behind the desk. I shrugged and thanked her for the considerate gesture and clabbered into the elevator with a young couple and a family of five. The claustrophobic ride to my room was made better when I was the last one out, upon arriving at the 10th floor. I dragged my luggage behind me, thoroughly exhausted and excited by the prospect of clean hotel bed linens. Unfortunately, the obstacle of the maze of hallways lay between me and that nirvana. I got turned around and was contemplating sleeping on the floor, dignity be damned, when I found the floor’s ice machine and a plaque that indicated where my room would be. A sigh of relief bubbled out of me and I began to stalk down the second to last hallway. Approaching the final turn in my journey, I heard a commotion of feminine giggling and a husky man voice.

Two women were standing outside the partially open door of a man whose cocky half smile had hypnotized them. “Ladies, please. You’ll have to wait until tomorrow! I can’t sign anything or answer anything. You’ll have to wait like all the other guests…” Their posture shifted in disappointment but one was not so easily turned away. “But Kit… You won’t even sign these?” she whined and pulled her shirt up to reveal a pair of full breasts contained within a lacy, purple push up bra. I was stunned by the scene I had walked in on and I discerned by the blush that crept into the man’s ears that he shared my sentiment. I must have been in his periphery because he looked straight at me, meeting my eyes. His eyes were wide with embarrassment at what he had been seen doing. That initial panic seemed to ebb when his eyes further scanned me. I furrowed my brow indignantly but was still blushing. He knew I knew who he was. Returning to the women at his door, he stammered and muttered something about being skinned alive by his manager before he slammed the door in the women’s faces. After pulling her shirt down, and turning to leave the doorway the pair realized they had been overseen. A smug look of condescension spread across the forward one’s face as she admonished “Oh like you wouldn’t’ve tried the same thing.” Heat rose to my cheeks and ears as I hurried past them and turned down my hallway.

I dropped my key card multiple times, so unsettled by the exchange I had seen and the woman’s words. _‘She’s not completely wrong…’_ I thought, finally calm enough to insert the key into the door’s reader and let myself into the room. _‘That was him… he’s on my floor. Holy shit’_ I reeled internally. Of all the things I had not been prepared for, that had been pretty high on the list. Pushing the memory to my mental back burner, I haphazardly undressed and threw myself onto the bed. I belly crawled to the head of the bed and burrowed into the sheets and blankets. Sleep came hard and fast, not letting me go in the slightest until the trilling of the room phone with my 8AM wake up call. I grumbled into the receiver, thanking the caller and I dropped it. I rubbed my eyes and sat up with my knees to my chest. _‘Today is the day… I’m ready’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still building


	3. Chapter 3

Registration did not open until 1pm that day. Until then, the day was mine. I filled myself on the hotel’s continental breakfast and decided to spend the rest of my time reading. I was half way through _A Storm of Swords_ and it was as good as anything else to occupy my time. In the blink of an eye, it was 12:45. I peeled myself from the booth I had been occupying and made my way to the line that had begun to form at the badge table.

            The staff of the con were competent and calm as they processed the line, steadily giving each person a bag of swag and information as a part of the pre-registration package. A young girl with brown hair and pigtails took my information to pull me up in their system. A volunteer took the info she pulled up and brought me my back. “Enjoy the con!” the girl called after me. I felt rude for not thanking her but my mind had drifted off as I began to take in my surroundings. Dealers’ tables were set up with wonders and artwork. The program book promised amazing panels that started in half an hour. Costume contests and screenings would start tomorrow and I was fine with that. Today was about getting familiar with the space and schedule and meeting people.

            The space was slowly starting to fill and get a crowd milling through it. According to my program book, a guest of honor panel would start at 2. I swallowed thickly and knew he would be there. This was pregnant with potential to be awkward if he recognized me in the crowd. At the same time, I felt ridiculous for having that fear. Surely I was not discernable amid a sea of faces. That aside, this was not an interactive panel. Guests would be introducing themselves and answering scripted questions from a moderator that had been pre-approved and found to be relevant to their current work. Near the large auditorium that had been dedicated to these kind of panels, a line was forming. If I wanted a good seat, I needed to queue up now. With 15 minutes until the start of the panel, a volunteer opened the door to the room to allow people to file in. I chose an aisle seat in the event I wanted to duck out and played on my phone while the spaces around me became occupied with bodies. “Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Comic Con!” the MC cried excitedly into the mic. “We have an awesome line up of guests who we’d like to introduce to you now. If I can get your attention to the stage and away from your personal devices, we’ll get started.” A ripple of laughter moved through the crowd, the MC smirked in response and added in a snarky tone “You’re the ones who paid to be here. That’s an expensive seat to play Angry Birds in”. The audience gave a real laugh and the panel began.

I scanned the long table on the raised platform and found Kit to be near the middle. He seemed interested in those around him and leaned forward to pay attention as the other guests spoke. A comic book artist and comic writer were the first introduced, then an actor in one of the upcoming superhero movies had her turn, and just before him was a director of a recently released horror movie that was enjoying box office success. “Alright ladies, the man you’ve been waiting on. Mr. Kit Harington!” Kit gave the audience a lopsided smile and waved. Fan girls squealed and jumped up and down excitedly. I opted to clap politely and stare him down, almost daring him to spot me. My dare was met when he turned and gave the audience a sweeping glace. His eyes found me and he stilled. We held eye contact for moments before he turned back to the MC with a smile and began to talk animatedly about Game of Thrones and an upcoming theater productions he had been casted in. Every so often, I noticed that his gaze would find me again. I never looked away, despite the heat that had gathered in my face. Even if I was bashful, I had no intention of giving him the satisfaction of seeing me look away.

Thunderous applause shook the room when the MC was done with Kit. A producer and an author were the last guests of honor on the panel and did not follow up well in terms of audience reception. The time slot set aside for the panel was winding down and I decided to leave early to avoid the stampede. Upon exiting the auditorium, I saw that there was a nearby door that lead outside. I needed a smoke and drew my pack out and fished my lighter out of another pocket. Per smoker custom, I had flipped one cigarette upside down. This is the one you smoke last. After pulling out the one I intended to consume, that wrong facing cigarette was my last. I flipped through the news on my phone and enjoyed my nicotine but my calm was disturbed by the opening of a side door of the hotel. I looked up with interest and saw that a man was leaning against that door, patting himself down urgently. He looked out into nothing and slumped, it appeared that whatever it was that he wanted was not on his person. He ran a hand through his thick, dark, curly hair and revealed a face covered in a beard that matched. I shifted my weight to face him and snorted a laugh. He looked up and realized that I had once again been an unnoticed voyeur to an awkward situation. I took a long drag and let the smoke curl out of my mouth, only to then inhale it back through my nose. Kit’s dark eyes spotted my cigarette and he began to move towards me with his hands shoved in his pockets.

“Can I bum a smoke?” he asked plainly. I pulled my pack out and offered him my last. “You’ll let me have your lucky?” he inquired, perking an eyebrow. I gave him a wry look and responded with “Can’t interrupt my karma, can I?” in reference to the fact that if you deny someone who needed a smoke one of yours, you would meet the same fate when you ran out. I offered him my Zippo and took another long drag as he got a cherry going. He pulled hard, clearly needing the chemicals to calm down, and exhaled hard. “Thanks” “Don’t mention it.” He smiled at me as he pulled on the smoke again, staring at me. “Kit Harington” he offers in introduction. I ash my smoke and smirk, “I know”. He gives me an appraising look. “Well, that’s rather rude.” I laugh and smile, this will be fun. “Y/N” I say. I try to maintain a calm exterior, while I’m quaking in my shoes. My mind is racing. I had just shared a quiet, contemplative smoke with a man I had fantasized about numerous times. And here I was, cool as a cucumber (as far as he could tell). Until he broke that quiet. “About last night. Uh. That was… Err… That was you that saw… I mean” he began, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. “I’m sorry” he finished weakly. “Why?” I asked, “I was the one who stared at something that was none of my business. I’m not judging, I mean… I don’t know how famous people normally hook up but I guess they…” Kit interrupted me with stammering and waving his hands “No, no, no. That wasn’t. No. They weren’t. I wasn’t. Oh god, no.” I snorted in an attempt to hold back my laughter but failed and began to laugh. I finally got out, “Well, at least you have the dignity to not need to pay for it.” At my response, it was his turn to laugh. While our laughter felt like it dissipated a tension, a more subtle one had started to form between us. Kit pulled on the cigarette and stared at me, his dark eyes first meeting my eyes and then wandering over me. He was checking me out! I felt a blush start to work its way to the surface at this attention. “No, I don’t have to pay for it” he said plainly, breaking the silence. I cleared my throat and turned away. I could not stand his gaze anymore. He had won, I was too embarrassed to keep staring back in defiance. “I should go. I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess” I say in parting. His eyes follow me and I can feel the heat of his gaze. Once I’m out of eye sight of that door, I bolt to the elevators.

“Mmm. Oh god… Kit…” I moan. My eyes are closed and I’m flushed. My hand is in my panties and I am furiously massaging my sensitive nub, working myself closer and closer to climax. I start to pant as my mind plays images in my mind like a raunchy movie reel. I can feel his mouth kissing a trail down my throat, between my breasts, and down to my mound. His strength pins me to the bed as he opens my legs and exposes me to him. I can feel his probing fingers curl inside me, stroking my walls and finding that sweet spot that makes my legs spasm with the nervous response of my pleasure. “God. I want you” I can hear him rasp in his deep, low voice that is thick with lust. I start to cry out as I fall over the edge of my climax and the jitters of pleasure bolt through my nerves and flood my system with endorphins. I was loud and I could not care. My mind hums pleasantly and a haze falls over me. I allow the sensations of my orgasm pass before sitting up. As the feeling passes, my body sinks into the bed and I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday Morning. The hotel phone shrieks with my wake up call. I feel like a vampire with a paper route as I groggily move my body into the shower. Hot jets of water hit my skin and steam fills the bathroom. The heat coaxes my brain out of its shell and I begin to contemplate my day. Panels, contests, viewings, shopping, meeting… So much in such a short day. I have prioritized that I want to see the cosplay contest, the Game of Thrones Panel, and a fandom meet up for lunch. _‘I got this’_.

“Are you ready!” the MC hollered into the microphone, addressing the mass of fans waiting for the Game of Thrones panel to begin. A roar of cheers served as their response and the MC grinned “Ladies and Gentlemen! Kit Harington!” as he parted the stage curtains and walked out wearing his million watt smile. I smirks but slouched in my seat. Kit was scanning the crowd, I could see his eyes shift up and down, left to right. I slouched lower in my seat and smiled internally, humoring the idea he might be looking for me. The MC pulled his attention back and the panel began. “So, uhm, Kit. I mean, Mr. Harington…” a young 20 something bubbled at the mic, “Are you and Rose, like, together?” she finished quickly as if the words were grenades that she needed to launch from her mouth. Kit’s face twitched in a brief look of discomfort but he adopted a congenial and earnest look with a response of “No. We decided that we were better as friends and coworkers.” His mouth pulled slightly as if it were still a sore point. I sat up in my seat and scooted up, to be more attentive. The microphone was passed around more and questions concerning upcoming theater and movie roles and the season of Game of Thrones that had just entered post-production. I decided to test my prior theory and slipped into the line for the mic. When it was my turn, I saw his eyes widen. _‘Gotcha’_ “Mr. Harington, what’s your preferred brand of cigarette?” The MC shot me a look that said what I asked was clearly not kosher. Kit licked his lips and gave me a hard stare “Lucky strike” he replied flatly. I passed the mic and returned to my seat. He knows where I’m sitting, now. As more fans ask more questions, I focus on him. I can see his gave flick to my section. After a few of those, we make eye contact. I smirk, his eyes narrow. We are dueling; he knows it and I know it. I’m sore from losing yesterday but today I’ve got him beat. He can’t stare at me the whole time. The MC clears his throat to get Kit’s attention back on the most recent question. “I’m sorry, I haven’t gotten my coffee yet. What’d you ask, love?” He responds with some humility. I won.

“That was surprising.” Kit muttered to his manager and the handler assigned to him by the convention organizers. His handler was a sweet brunette with a bright smile and plush body. “Oh, I am so sorry about that, Mr. Harington. Should we not allow that guest into anymore of your panels?” she asked with earnest concern. Kit grimaced and replied “No, no, no. That won’t be necessary.” He faltered. “Could you… Could you arrange something for me, dear?”. His handler smiled and nodded. “Of course!”

The hotel café was selected to host the fandom meet up. I and about 16 other people were present and talking animatedly about our show and fan theories. I was listening to a particularly gorgeous, skinny, tall blonde man with a goatee as he presented evidence against the prevailing fan theory. My reverie was broken by a tap on the shoulder. “Ma’am?” I turned to see the cute brunette who had helped me at registration. “Uh.. Y/N please.” She smiled “Y/N, I have a note for you.” She pressed a folded piece of paper into my hand and smiled before leaving the café. My brow furrowed in puzzlement as I watched her walk away. I clenched my hand as she escaped into the crowd milling through the lobby. Once unfolded, in a hasty scrawl was a message. “Rooftop access. 5pm. –KH” I smirked. _‘Round three it is, Mr. Harington’_

I hummed to myself as the elevator climbed to the top floor. From there, I would need to take stairs to access the roof. I decided to not worry about being there at 5 on the dot. I wanted to hold onto some power in this. The doors parted and I followed staff designated signs to the access hatch. Kit was sitting on the floor, one leg bent and the other straight in front of him as he leaned against the wall and appeared to be thumbing through his iPhone. “Sorry, the lift had a lot of stops before it reached the top.” I offered as an excuse for my delay. Looking up at me, he gave me a half smile, “I’m sure. Thanks for coming. I owe you a smoke.” Kit stood and shook his pants and jacket back into place before turning the knob and giving the door a hard shove. A gust of wind rushed through the door as we mounted the ladder that took us to the graveled roof top. A/C units hummed and the sounds of the busy street below provided a unique ambience that blended with the racket of birds and bugs. The sun had started to set and the sky was on fire with all sorts of hues and shades of red, orange, and purple. It was beautiful. Looking eastward, the stars had started to emerge just at the horizon where the sky was darkest. “I love sunsets.” I whispered. He made a noise of acknowledgement as he smacked an unopened pack of Lucky Strike cigarettes into his palm, packing the tobacco into their paper containment. I was absorbed by the show in the sky, it took Kit placing a hand on my shoulder for my attention to leave the heavens. He offered me one of the cigarettes and put one in his mouth, turning one upside down in the pack before restoring it to his jacket pocket. As it wasn’t my brand, the taste and strength were not what I was accustomed to, but beggars could not be choosers. I smoked my cancer stick and watched the sun die on this wonderful day with a man I never thought I’d know. Let alone be locked in a battle of wills with.

He joined me as I sat on the roof’s ledge and we began to talk. We talked about everything and nothing. The tension was slipping away as we became acquainted with each other and smoked cigarette after cigarette. I started to feel a buzz from the nicotine when I realized that we had worked through three quarters of his pack. At this point, the sun had faded away and the moon was moving onto the celestial stage. A silence fell between us. It was a peaceful one. Initially. My mind wandered to what had brought me to this con, the performance I had seen him in, the spark of sexual desire I had felt for him, and how I had relieved it last night’s encounter. I started to feel the coils of sexual desire start to turn within me and I knew that I should leave him before I embarrassed myself. “I should… I should go. Thanks.” I said anticlimactically as I got down and moved towards the door. “Room 1004. Thirty minutes.” He said. It wasn’t a request or a demand. There was nothing needy about it but it felt like an offer. I looked into his black-brown eyes and knew I couldn’t refuse him. I nodded and climbed through the hatch and dashed to my room. I slammed my door and pressed myself against it, breathing heavily. My eyes were wide and my hands were shaking. _‘This is it…’_ I looked up and into my reflection. Slowly, her face shifted from star struck and awkward to cool, calm, and collected. _‘He wants me’_. I shower and clean myself, choosing a lighter outfit and simple underwear. 25 minutes have passed, and I’m staring at his door. I decide then and there that the game is over. I knock three times and wait, my heart pounding in my throat and I feel like I’ve just done four shots of tequila. I start to feel faint when the door opens. He answers the door in black jeans, a belt, and the band of his boxers peaking just above the waistline of the pants. His muscles are defined and his dark curls are soaked. I start to feel like my insides are melting when he gives me that shit eating half smile. I may have told myself the game is over because I have lost it, I have lost so bad to this gorgeous man.


	5. Chapter 5

I step into a suite that has a bedroom, what I can assume is a large bathroom, and an attached living room and mini kitchen. A cart of room service is present and I look back at him, confused. “What’s all that for?” He shrugs. “I’m hungry and didn’t want to be rude, so I ordered for two. Is that alright? I know some women have their preferences…” He trailed off. I smiled “Well, I’m eating ramen for the next month to recuperate this trip. I’ll enjoy what’s offered. Thank you, Kit…” We sat down at the small table and ate in silence. With every bite and every glance in each other’s direction, I felt the tension rise. By the end of the meal, it was palpable.

My breathing was coming hard and I was shifting in my seat, trying to loosen the spring that was growing tighter within my abdomen. Abruptly, Kit stood up from the table. He stepped swiftly to me and took my face in his hand. Before I could let out a breath, I was standing and pinned to the wall. My eyes were wide and the lighting in the room felt painful as it cast a halo around him, the only thing I could focus on. His warmth is creating an aura that amplifies his scent, a sharp sweet musk and sweat. “Is this okay?” He asks in a low voice as his thumb runs over my cheek. Words are trapped in my throat and my chest feels tight. I nod and raise my hand to touch his face. My hands move to his hair and I run my fingers through those damnable curls. His eyes close and he lets out a low groan. He presses me harder into the wall and I can feel his desire. His eyes snap open and his pupils have eclipsed his eyes. I can see myself in his eyes, I’m trapped in them like pools of tar. I don’t want to escape. I pull his face to mine and kiss him furiously, tasting him and claiming his mouth. He meets my force and grabs my waist, his grip is strong and possessive. Our embrace breaks and we’re both panting. I look up at him as my breath comes heavy; he searches my face for a sign to do something, anything.

Without breaking eye contact, he grabs my legs from behind the knees and carries me so that I’m straddling him. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him furiously. I land on the bed when he puts me down, climbing on top of me to deepen the kiss. I run my hands down his neck to his broad shoulders before moving down to his toned, muscular back. I feel a sharp pain in our kiss and taste blood. He breaks the kiss and stares down at me. I lick my lips and press my fingertips into his back. I slowly bring my nails down his back, leaving raised red tracks in their wake. Kit’s eyes roll back and his bottom lip tucks under his teeth in an attempt to hold in a groan. My eyes are full of sass and challenge when he looks down at me. “Is that how we’re gonna play?” he growls before sitting up and yanking my pants off. “Yes.” I say resolutely as I sit up and begin to undo his belt and fly “That is how I play. Catch me if you can.” He shimmies out of the denim that crumples to the floor, leaving him in just black boxers. I can see that he has a desire but I’m not ready to give in. The game is back on.

“You’re overdressed” Kit says darkly. His hands aren’t gentle as they do away with my underwear, ripping them in the process. Kit palms my mound and I moan at the contact. The pad of his thumb runs down my slit and he presses it into my clit. The pressure excites me and my moan grows. He chuckles and spreads my nether lips, spreading the wetness of my excitement through my folds. Slowly, he pushes two digits into my channel, curling them to stroke the rough patch of my g spot on the roof. My eyes flutter and I squirm, the pleasure causing a sensory overload. As I think I cannot handle more, his mouth clamps over my sex. I cover my mouth in an attempt to suppress the lude noises I’m producing. “Let me hear you. Let the neighbors hear you. Let the whole fucking floor hear you.” He growls and returns to his oral worship of me. I feel like I’m turning into one giant, overstimulated, exposed nerve ending that he is taunting. The swirling sensations of his tongue, the penetration and stimulation is so much to feel. He hums into me, creating vibrations that only cause me to scream out and moan his name. “God, you’re gorgeous” he mutters. I start to babble and beg for his to stop. I see those curls raise and the sensation abates just enough for me to exhale. He quirks an eyebrow and watches my covered chest rise and fall. The spring inside me is coiled tight but I know that it can only wind tighter until I’m in pain. I need more to experience my release.

 I sit up to see him on his knees at the edge of the bed. His erection has peaked through the gap in his boxers. See the engorged head that has sprouted a bead of pre cum makes me lick my lips. I need him in my mouth. “Your turn.” I state huskily as I remove my shirt and bra, now completely bare to him. I grip his hip to turn him around. With a light shove to his chest, Kit is laying on the bed, propped up on his elbows but his legs hanging off the bed. I prowl up to him, licking my lips and staring into his eyes. I maintain that contact as I pull his boxers off, freeing his erection. His cock is thick and veiny with a bulbous head. God, I needed to taste him. I look up at him, giving his member a few strokes. His lips are parted and his eyes are closed. I run my thumb over the opening at his tip where a pearl of pre cum has gathered, spreading it around his head for lubrication. Kit inhales sharply and exhales with a sigh. “Fuck…” he moans, opening his eyes and looking down at me. I grin wickedly and take him into my mouth while holding his gaze. His girth is substantial, which forces me to relax in order to take more than his head into my mouth. I run my tongue around his cock and use it to massage the underside of him. Kit threads his fingers into my hair, applying gentle pressure to urge me on. A stream of swearing and praising flows from him as I pick up the pace. Before too long, between the hand on my scalp and the speed at which I’m going, he is fucking my face. Tears gather in my eyes but I can’t stop. The sounds he’s making and the feel of him are too good. I reach between my legs and start to rub my clit in order to share in the pleasure. As I start to moan, Kit stops and withdraws from my mouth. A stream of spittle still connects my mouth to his cock and I look up at him with confusion and longing pooling in my eyes. Kit grabs my jaw and gently uses that to pull me up to where he is sitting on the edge of the bed and I am on my knees but upright. The space between us is charged and I can feel the spring in me starting to coil under the heat of his gaze. I stand up and look down at him. He kisses my mound and grabs my waist to pull me to the bed.

With some acrobatics, I am beneath him and we are locked in a battle of lips. His hands are smoothing and skimming the curves and contours of my body, memorizing my shape. He cups my breasts and teases my nipples with his thumbs, grinning wickedly when my back arches and I moan. He leaves a trail of kisses from my ear, down my jaw, down the underside of my throat, and to my collar bone. He lavishes this part of me with kisses and I ease into the gentle feeling of his lips on me. Without warning, I gasp in response to the sharp sensation of him sinking his teeth into the crook of my neck. The bites are done in concert with his hands massaging my breasts, creating a symphony of pain and pleasure that is intoxicating. There will be marks, I just know it. When he lifts his head from my chest to kiss me, I decide to steal a measure of power. Even though I am under him, I grab his jaw and manhandle his chin so that his throat is exposed. I chuckle when I feel his cock jolt at my aggression. I bite down on his neck and suck whilst stroking his member. Oh, the sounds he makes are lewd and wanton. I reposition my mouth on his neck, leaving a few more marks where his neck and shoulder meets. Licking at the marks and kissing him gentle, while still stroking him, I am rewarded with the heavenly auditory product of his pleasure. “Stop, please.” He begs softly, “I don’t want to cum like this.” His eyes meet mine and I know that I don’t want it either.

He kisses me fiercely and breaks our kiss to sit up in order to find a condom. I admire the musculature of his back and shoulders as they work. Unable to keep my hands off him, I move behind him and press myself into those muscles, kissing the shoulder unblemished by evidence of our passion. He sighs with contentment at my gentle affection and turns his head to redirect my efforts. We maneuver so that my legs are haphazardly around him but we are both upright. He gently dips me down in our kiss so that I am laying down. Our kiss is broken so he may sit up and put the condom on. A wretched thief of sensation but a necessity right now. I watch as he strokes himself a few times, ensuring the organ’s full attention and cooperation, before rolling the latex over himself. Returning his attention to me, Kit shifts so that he is between my knees. I instinctively shift my hips into a more ready position and look up at him, longingly. He slowly presses his weight down on me and shifts his hips so that we are so close to the act I start to ache in anticipation. Kit runs two fingers through my folds and probes me to ensure that I am excited and wet. Once he removes his hands, he grabs his shaft and teases my folds. He maneuvers his member around to stimulate me before pausing at my entrance. I hold my breath and stare into his eyes. With a swift stroke and a snapping sound, our hips collide and he is inside me.


	6. Chapter 6

The breath I had held was expelled from my lungs with a cry of ecstasy. Kit is still as we acclimate ourselves to our connection. I gasp for breath, feeling that there’s hardly room to expand my lungs because of how full I am with him. His eyes are clenched shut and his bottom lip is buried under his teeth. I can see his strain in the veins in his arms. He lets out a stream of swears and buries his face in the crook of my neck. Slowly, he withdraws his length. I sigh at the hollowness left in its wake. My eyes are wide and my mouth is agape. With another thrust he has reclaimed me. We moan together as he thrusts in and out. My hands go to his shoulders where my nails dig in, desperate to hold on for fear of falling into the passion pooling within me. His speed picks up and I know I’m lost. Wanton sounds of pleasure gush from my mouth as I slip away. “Fuck, you feel so good” his whispers into my ear. His hot breath on my ear and the lust in his voice pushes me over. I climax and scream with the release, my walls clenching at him.

He slows his pace as I descend from the height I had climbed, my body and mind buzzing from the experience. I catch my breath and open my eyes to see a self-satisfied smirk on his face. His thrusts become slow and deliberate as he starts to speak to me. “You know” (thrust) “The thing about” (thrust) “orgasms” (thrust) “once a woman’s had one…” (thrust). He extracts himself and leans down to my ear, whispering in a hoarse voice, “It’s so easy and fast to get more”. I widen my eyes as the brutal, fast pace he’d used earlier comes back. My mind becomes a haze and my existence is narrowed to our connection and the sensations produced by this harsh, intense, and magnificent fucking. We could have been at it for days and I would not have known. My climaxes came like waves but his was more reluctant. The steady pace between us became more erratic and his breathing became labored. I felt the muscles in his legs and back tighten just before he let out a soft, sad sound somewhere between a moan and a cry. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him furiously, shifting my hips just so as he came. This kiss was not harsh; it was tender and appreciative. It was all things intimate and loving. And it was mutual.

Once his seed was spent, I shifted so that we could lie in his bed with my head on his chest as he draped an arm around me. I placed soft, butterfly kisses on his chest and began to murmur thanks and praise. I felt the specter of sleep hovering over us and, for my part, I did not fight it.

The next morning, I awoke to a pleasant ache that felt bone deep in certain parts of my body. Kit was where he had been the whole night. His curls askew from sleep and sex. I watched his chest rise and fall. I didn’t want to disturb such a gentle sleeper and when I tried to move, he unconsciously squeezed me tighter and made a sad sound. How could I leave him? I couldn’t. I stayed by his side contemplating what we had experienced the night before and examined my own feelings. What had happened could simply be a one off occurrence that was never to be repeated. It could be the first step in a long and winding path that we shared. No one could say. As I became lost in my thoughts, my body dozed. Kit started to shift and his breathing changed. I shuttered back to consciousness to see his eyes glazed with contentment. He kissed my forehead and shifted so we could sit up. I smiled and stroked his face, affectionately grooming his beard with my fingers. We didn’t speak. There was nothing to say. I felt like if I spoke, whatever spell I was under would break and I was crash back into a harsh and lonely reality. I’d just as soon remain within this fantasy.

My affectionate touches changed. I pulled his face into a kiss and maneuvered myself to straddle his lap. We were both naked and I felt his cock stir between us. I began to move my hips and rotate them, enticing him and letting him know I was excited. Kit’s hands grabbed my ass, kneading and squeezing it. I moaned softly into our kiss and started to shift the position of my hips. He responded with a sharp smack on my ass with the flat of his hand and grinned devilishly at my astonished gasp. I gave him a reproachful look and pouted. I let him think I was offended and the moment an apologetic look crossed his face, I took his bottom lip in my mouth and bit it. Now, it was my turn to be the puckish one. He seemed to be impressed and found humor in this exchange. He pressed his forehead to mine and sighed. What were we going to do with each other? Clearly, this was not nothing. I didn’t want to deal with that serious matter. Instead I rose and angled his member to my entrance, sinking and rising a few times to tease him. My actions garnered a moan and a harder grip on my backside. I kept this up, not wanting to give him the satisfaction just yet. His impatience grew and he once again spanked me. That was my queue as I began to ride him for everything I was worth. My hips bucked and I bounced up and down. I was not gentle as I rode him. I felt my climax building within my belly when Kit let out a growl and maneuvered our entanglement into another arrangement.

I could not be sure how he had accomplished getting me on my hands and knees without withdrawing his cock from my pussy, but sure enough he was fucking me from behind. I moaned loudly and dropped my shoulders to the bed. The change in angle allowed him access to even more of my innards and he gained more force by grabbing my hips to pull me to him while simultaneously thrusting. I was not in control. I could do nothing. I was being fucked and being used like a toy. God did I love it. He moaned my name and stepped up his pace. There was no barrier between us and the difference was beyond noticeable. He was so much more responsive to the minute changes inside me and it made our contact that much more intimate. I could feel his pulsing length and knew he could not last much longer. His tempo was changing to something more crazed and passionate. I let out a cry of pleasure when his hand dipped between us to stroke my clit while the other hand pressed the pad of his thumb to my asshole. This was unlike anything I had ever experienced. The coil inside me wound tighter and tighter and soon, I was screaming and swearing. I wantonly moaned his name as my walls clenched and pulsed around him. This was what triggered his release. As our orgasms worked through us, I felt the heat of his release within me. I was a heady experience to feel his cum inside me. It was beyond anything I had ever shared with any partner. I looked back at him. He was breathing heavily and had moved his hands back to my hips to steady his shaking legs. His face was twisted in concentration and strained by the effort of not collapsing on top of me. I scooted forward and let his flaccid cock fall out of me. His chest was heaving as he toppled over onto his side, sweat beaded on his brow and chest. I sat up, with my knees together and feet over the edge of the bed as the gravity of our choice began to fall around me. I looked back at him. Kit’s eyes were hooded and hazy. I stood and collected my clothes. I tried to dress myself but my hands were shaking too hard. I managed to pull my pants and shirt on, opting to bother with bra and panties later. _‘He came inside me… oh god. He came inside me’_ My brain entered into a manic loop of terror and dread. I found the keycard to my room just as he walked out of the bedroom, wearing only his black boxers. I must have looked a wreck because I was by my side in an instant, his hands working in soothing circles and his voice low and concerned. I silently prayed that what he was saying was not sweet nothings.


End file.
